


Scene 1: The Rental Store

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve used to think he'd die defending his country. Now he sees his end will come in the romantic-drama aisle of the rental store on movie night. Future-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 1: The Rental Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/gifts).



Steve thought that, one day, he’d meet his doom in a foreign land, bogged down by enemy fire fighting the good fight. There are things that prevent that from happening. First is his meeting with Danny Williams. Second is the convoluted and painfully perfect way Steve fell head over heels for him within months. Third in the amendment of Steve’s inevitable death-plan is the fact that instead of shipping off to one of many foreign countries, he’s spent the last decade with Danny instead.

And so here he is, facing his doom in a video rental store (a place Danny whines should stay around because it has real family value) with no promise of escape.

He’s going to die here. He’s never going to leave. He’s going to starve to death in the drama aisle and die and he hasn’t even updated his will to put the car in Danny’s name should anything happen to him.

“Sir?” A nice young lady comes up to help, unaware of the danger zone she’s walking into.

He wants to tell her to run before she gets bogged down in the quicksand of this decision. There must be a frantic look on his face because the salesgirl touches a comforting hand to his arm. “I need to find a movie,” Steve says. “It’s movie night with my husband and my daughter.” He knows he’s only StepSteve, but Grace _is_ his daughter, when it comes down to it and Danny agrees. “She’s eighteen.”

“We have a large range of romances…”

Steve lets out a small sound and shakes his head, pointing just to the right of the romantic-drama aisle. “Actually, her tastes run more along the lines of John Woo.” Grace’s approval of movies tends to rise with the amount of arterial blood shed.

He prays Danny never finds proof of causation between Steve in her life and her interest in such gory topics. Steve will never live through that.

“It should be simple to pick, then…?”

“It’s not,” Steve says. He’s going to have more white hairs than the ones he’s already sprouted in his ten years with Danny. “Because she’s seen everything John Woo has to offer and my husband pitches a fit anytime I bring home a repeat for movie night. So I need to find something that has the violence, but also is something she’s never seen. I don’t think there’s anything here she hasn’t seen,” he says helplessly.

He reiterates: he is going to die in a DVD rental shop.

The salesgirl seems to take pity on him, offering, ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t provide you better service’. He spends another fifteen minutes staring at titles before he’s approached again. This time, it’s Danny. Danny, in his baseball jersey and jean-shorts, reading glasses sliding low on his nose.

“So, I was in the car, reading the paper,” Danny rambles idly. “And the nice salesgirl, the nice girl at the cash, she comes and taps at my window and tells me that she’s worried you’re not gonna leave the shop before closing. It’s a DVD, McGarrett, what the hell is the matter with you?”

Danny’s hair is still in curly little strands from his dip in the ocean earlier and Steve looks at him like he’s an angel sent from heaven.

“Help,” Steve begs.

“Okay, here’s a secret, Steve,” Danny says, grabbing hold of Steve’s elbow and guiding him along to the comedy section. “As much as Grace likes to watch people die from sucking chest wounds, you know what she also likes? She also likes a good old-fashioned romantic comedy, because she is just like her father at heart.”

He wraps a hand around Steve’s and grabs the first DVD that has James McAvoy’s face on it and pulls him to the cash.

Steve feels the crushing weight in his chest start to dissipate. “I’m gonna make it, aren’t I?” he breathes out, knowing that Danny’s not going to take him seriously. After ten years together, Danny gets him as well as anyone ever has. “I’m gonna live.”

“For today,” Danny admits as he digs out some cash to pay for it. “But I don’t know if your ears are gonna make it when Grace makes that shrieky pitch noise at this actor kid’s face. I’m still recovering from last week and her making those inappropriate noises about that Statham person.”

Steve clears his throat uncomfortably.

“Fuck, I should’ve known that was you,” Danny mutters. “Get in the car. Let’s go home.”


End file.
